To Start Off a Day
by MissMarieMay
Summary: Early mornings should suck in everyone's opinion, honestly, but they don't. Kagami can attest to that.


**Authors Notes: **_I am going to spam KnB stuff for a while. Until I get it out of my system, whenver that may be. I made this because I love storie with fluff and sleepy kisses and snuggles and gooey warm fuzzies. So here we are._

Early mornings have always been great to Kagami. There are many, many reasons as to why this is. He likes the way he can laze about, not needing to rush to get up and get ready. He likes waking up to the sun barely peaking out over the horizon, flooding the room with a dim light making everything it touches look soft and peaceful. He likes the moments of quietness and being able to think about the day ahead of him.

There are more than enough reasons for Kagami to like early mornings, but out of all the possible ones there could be, there are only two which are his favorite. The first is when he wakes up early enough to roll onto his side and stare at the person still sleeping at his side, back facing him. Kagami tucks an arm around his bedmate and pulls him in close. The other is warm and only mumbles softly at being tugged, but complies willingly.

"Kagami-kun is up really early again," his words were drawled out lazily, sleep still evident in his voice.

Kagami only continues to bring him in closer, wrapping his other arm around the smaller body, fully enveloping him now. The other doesn't say anything but does tangle their legs together, feet a tad cold. Kagami never minds, though, and enjoys being so close together. He soaks it up and rubs his hands over the other boy's sides. He hears a small sigh, and then wild tufts of blue hair are tickling the bottom of his nose.

"Go back to sleep, Kuroko," the boy grumbles again, but does as he is told. Soon enough, the rise and fall of his chest evened out once again. Kagami gives a small grin.

He doesn't go back to sleep right away, though. He continues to lie there and think about what he was going to do the rest of the day. There was no school today, nor any basketball practice or game. It was one of those rare days he had with nothing particular going on. So he lies in the quietness of the morning figuring out a plan for the rest of the day, only breaking out of his thoughts when the body next to him starts to move.

Kuroko bed hair didn't come without reason. He tossed and turned a lot in his sleep and liked to nuzzle his head on whatever he was sleeping on. Kuroko struggles to turn over and Kagami loosens his arms a bit for him to completely flip over. The smaller boy snuggles into Kagami's chest and he closes his arms around the other once again.

This is one of his favorite reasons, he is able to enjoy silent moments of closeness with Kuroko. He thinks of this as he rests his head on the blue hair, eyes closing to follow his own advice and fall back asleep.

His other favorite reason is that Kuroko does not like to sleep in very late. It's only an hour later when Kagami wakes up again to movements in front of him. His eyes blink open slowly as he takes in the light the window offers him now. As soon as his eyes are fully open he registers the fact the body beside him is sitting up. Flexing his arm, Kagami tries to pull the warmth back down to him.

He grunts and says, "Sleep."

A pinch on his hand is what he recieves instead of a reply.

He grumbles and takes his arm back, starting to sit up as well, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. The sheets pool around his waist and he looks over at Kuroko. He stares as the other boy streches his arms over his head, making his shirt ride up a few inches. Kagami's eyes travel up from that patch of revealing skin to his face. Kuroko's eyes are still half-lidded and his hair is a big mass of blue strands sticking out all over the place.

Kagami really wants to reach out and tug him back into the bed and stay there. He doesn't, though, because he knows what's coming next.

Kuroko stops with his stretches to turn towards Kagami. He moves closer and tugs at red strands to bend down a little. Then, Kagami's face is met with firm lips over his. The kiss is something gentle and slow. Neither make it into anything else as Kagami brings a hand up to cup the back of Kuroko's neck. Lips quietly meld into each other and he feels a hand gliding through his hair soothingly.

It's only when they hear a loud yip, they pull back from each other.

"Ah, he probably needs to go outside and be fed, Kagami-kun," Kuroko states and looks over the side of the bed at the dog.

Kagami, for his part, looks extremely annoyed, "Dammit, Nigou."

At least the fingers massaging his scalp haven't left yet. So, he just sighs, and flops back down onto his pillow. He doesn't know why Kuroko just won't agree to shutting the bedroom door at night. They wouldn't be interrupted that way.

Kuroko gives him a silent stare for a minute and then moves to put his legs over the edge of the bed. He scoops up Nigou in his arms, the dog happily barking at being picked up. He watches as Kuroko looks at the animal in his arm then glances at him.

"I'll feed Nigou first," he says placing the dog back on the ground and starts to get up, "Then, I'm going to go take a shower."

There is a meaningful and lingering touch on his arm before Kuroko turns and walks out the door, Nigou on his tail. It takes Kagami a full two seconds before he's up and walking towards the bathroom because that, he knows, was an open invitation.

There are many reasons as to why Kagami likes early mornings. His favorite of all, it seems, is the fact he gets to spend it with Kuroko and it is this, he think as he turns the shower head on, is why he loves early mornings the most.


End file.
